


Her Heart

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: Shicca (Shiki x Rebecca); Her heart was beating. Beating for him. He promises to keep her strong heart beating for as long as it needs to. (A short fic I wrote for shicca-no-aoneko-blog on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca Bluegarden
Kudos: 14





	Her Heart

_Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump... Ba-Bump..._

Rebecca's eyes widened. She was a bit too close to Shiki, who didn't have any shirt on. Only his bare muscles and torso were visible. Sweat forms on Rebecca's body. All she could hear is a fast, hard and irregular thumping.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

The thumping of a heartbeat. _Her_ heartbeat. It was beating. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Until Rebecca felt like she couldn't breathe at all. She is now starting to hyperventilate.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Rebecca clutched her chest, trying to calm her erratic breathing and her equally erratic heartbeat, which was already reaching its maximum limit. What was causing her heart to go haywire? Was it the sight of her boyfriend shirtless? Was she developing heart problems? Was she having a full blown heart attack?

Before any of those questions could be answered, her lips were met that of Shiki's as the two fell onto their bed. Rebecca placed both of her hands on her chest. Her eyes widened to the point where the pupils could barely be visible.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-!_

Rebecca's heart stops dead in her chest. A few seconds later, it somehow managed to coax itself back to life, undoubtedly confused as to what had just happened. Her eyes slowly close as she melts into Shiki's kiss. Her breathing mostly calmed down, although her heart was still pumping very hard, having stopped beating a few seconds ago.

She then grabbed one of Shiki's hands and placed it on the center of her chest. He could feel her heart pounding hard and strong in her chest. That organ could certainly handle the constant stress Rebecca goes through every day.

Her heart was beating. Beating for him. He promises to keep her strong heart beating for as long as it needs to.

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_


End file.
